


love in the eye of the beholder

by eliasisabastard



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bottom Peter Lukas, Collars, Dom/sub, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Elias Bouchard, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Lukas, elias...... you cocky bastard, who said twinks cant top!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasisabastard/pseuds/eliasisabastard
Summary: “Lie down on the bed, strip and spread your legs, you know what’s coming.” He whispered against his lips, staring deep into his eyes. Peter could see the cogs turning in those light eyes, thriving and shining with the dominance and power he had over Peter. Elias’ fingers ghosted around the collar that framed Peters neck.“You know, it really does suit you.” Elias said with a smirk plastered across his face.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	love in the eye of the beholder

“Be a good boy and get on your knees for me.” Elias drawled as he leaned against the wall, still fully dressed in his suit. Peter, however, had been stripped to his boxers.  
Peter strained as he lowered himself to his knees, expecting Elias to grab his hair and get to work. He didn’t expect Elias to leave him on his knees. 

“No peaking.” Elias said with a cheery voice that he didn’t trust. Peter could only assume he was up to no good and startled when he felt leather wrap around his neck. A collar.  
“What is this?” Peter asked as he felt the leather and chains. 

“Something for good boys to wear, is that alright?” Elias peered down at him expectantly. 

“I- yes, Elias.” Peter breathed. 

Elias had discussed using a collar in past conversations, each conversation led Peter yearning for the tightness around his neck; a sign that he belonged to Elias.  
“Good boy… Now suck.” Elias said as he yanked on the chain bringing Peter closer to the dildo that was attached to him; not particularly thick in girth but long. Elias liked to tease and torment, he brushed his thumb against Peter’s bottom lip. Peter captured his thumb in his mouth and sucked. Elias’ breath hitched and he slowly drew his thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with both of his slender fingers. Pushing to the back of his throat, Peter moaned around them, Elias built up speed and made a mess of Peter, lips red and spit soaked. Elias removed his fingers and guided peter towards the dildo. 

Peter began slowly sucking the head, trying his best to work up Elias even if he couldn’t feel the pleasure directly. He felt the chain tug slightly which pulled him further down the dildo, a small groan escaped. A hand worked its way into his hair, an almost affectionate gesture, the hand makes its way to the back of his neck slowly guiding him further down the dildo. 

“You love this don’t you? I know I do, its oh so lovely to see the big Peter Lukas on his knees worshiping me.” Elias shoved Peter down further, controlling as always.  
Peter sucked in a deep breath and sucked until the dildo disappeared, he carried on with those movements, hearing Elias’ breath become shorter. Peter could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat, clenching his fist to ground himself whilst he took what Elias gave him. 

“Enough.” Elias bent down and captured Peter in a kiss, long slender fingers dug into his cheeks, guiding him to his lips. 

“Lie down on the bed, strip and spread your legs, you know what’s coming.” He whispered against his lips, staring deep into his eyes. Peter could see the cogs turning in those light eyes, thriving and shining with the dominance and power he had over Peter. Elias’ fingers ghosted around the collar that framed Peters neck. 

“You know, it really does suit you.” Elias said with a smirk plastered across his face. 

Peter stood up and clumsily removed his boxers and had to battle with the leash that wasn’t being held by Elias anymore, he could feel Elias’ eyes taking him in. He made his way over to the bed and situated himself in the middle, making a show of spreading his legs and showing his cock to Elias. He had neglected his cock for what felt like an eternity and trailed his hand down to touch it. 

Peter pulled back the hood of his cock to expose and show off his three inches, an inch bigger than Elias but he knew what showing off did to him. Peter tugged at his own cock and dipped his fingers to feel how wet he was. Peter groaned and gave his cock one last hard tug. 

“My, my you’re positively dripping, you want it that bad?” Elias always liked to make a game of things. 

Joining Peter on the bed, Elias made himself comfortable and grabbed Peters hand away from his dick. He brought Peter’s fingers towards his mouth and began to suck, a moan escaped as Elias’ hand trailed up his thigh, giving his cock a tug. 

“You know what you do to me you sly little shit.” Peter sighed. 

“I know darling.” Elias gave a chuckle at that, his eyes meeting Peters and pressed a finger into him. 

One finger turned into two, then not long after, Elias had three fingers working in him. He set a relentless pace and the small frown upon his face was enough evidence that Peter knew he was trying to keep his composure and control. Hooking his fingers in just the right spot sent a loud moan from Peter.

“Elias, ah, please.” Peter grabbed Elias’ wrist. 

“Please what, my dear?” Elias crawled up Peters body until they were face to face, he tugged the collar, so their lips were brushing. He pressed a chaste kiss to Peters 

“Please fuck me you, son of a-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Elias replaced his fingers with the dildo and sunk in until their hips finally met, a low groan escaped Peter and he thought he could hear Elias whine but couldn’t tell. Elias let Peter adjust to his cock and began shallowly rocking into him, 

“it’s always a joy to make you beg, my dear, let me hear you don’t stay quiet now.” Elias said, even though he was smaller than Peter, his intense gaze made Peter feel miniscule.  
Elias flipped between a fast and rough pace to a slow and methodical pace, calculating and controlling Peter’s pleasure. He had the leash pulled taught and wrapped around his wrist, tugging to make sure Peter kept eye contact with him. Peter moved his hand to capture his cock in a hard grip, pleasure quickly blooming. 

“Please, harder harder, fuck.” Peter let out a long moan, head thrown back until he was pulled forward to look at Elias.

“Mmm, you managed three words, well done my beloved. Shall we try a sentence now?” Elias had come to a stop and had a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.  
“Elias, please fuck me harder, please, I need it so bad, I need you.” Peter had covered his face with his arm, burning with a concoction of shame and desire.  
“There we are, that’s the golden ticket.” Elias grinned. 

At this, Elias set a rough and hard pace, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Peter, all while wearing that damned smirk on his face. Peter could feel the heat coiling and begging for release. It hit him hard, arching his back and shouting Elias’ name followed by a low groan, turning his head into the pillow and quickly pulled back up with the tug from the collar. Elias was breathing heavy and admiring how pliant Peter looked, raking his fingers down his chest almost possessively. Elias gave Peters cock a few more tugs, just to send him on the verge of overstimulation. Peter moaned and arched his back and spread his thighs more. 

“Sit on my face.” Peter pleaded, heart racing at the comedown of his orgasm, wanting Elias to follow him over the edge. 

Elias’ composure faltered and a whine escaped, Peter let out a low chuckle and how worked up he had made him. Elias climbed up towards peter and planted a kiss to his mouth, Peter returned it and carded a hand through his hair, usually sculpted hair now loose with strands falling onto his face. 

“Now, now, don’t get all soft on me, dear. I still want you to make me cum.” Elias sang against his lips.

Without hesitation Peter grabbed Elias’ thighs and held him above his mouth, slowly teasing the tip of his cock. His tongue teased around his hole and Peter groaned at how wet Elias had gotten. Peter sucked his cock fast, he knew how to work Elias, what ticked him and what made him fall over the edge. A quiet sigh left Elias, his head falling back and tension leaving his shoulders. 

Trying to regain control of the situation, Elias grabbed Peters hair and began grinding against his face, moving his cock between Peters lips fast and rough, trying to catch his release.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy I could ride you all day, you’d like that wouldn’t you? God, I should tie you up next time, keep your hands behind your back with that delightful collar around your neck.” Peter could feel Elias tensing above him, nearing his release. 

Peter began to move one hand off Elias’ hips towards his cock, wanting to follow Elias over the edge for a second time. 

“Or maybe I should reverse the roles, maybe I’ll get you to sit on my face and make you cum until you can’t remember any of your names.” Elias ground particularly harder at the end of his sentence, a long moan sigh escaping him. 

“Let me cum in your mouth” Elias continued to grind, and Peter sucked harder, their eyes met and he could see a mix of desire and affection. 

Elias picked up speed as did Peter, the hand in Peters hair tugged harder and the collar has been forgotten. 

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Elias moaned and bowed forward, tugging at Peters hair harshly. Quick panting turned into moans as Elias hit his release, thighs shaking and tensing, trapping Peter. Peter hit his release mere seconds after Elias, still sucking his cock hard. 

“Peter, Peter, you’re so good” Elias was still shaking and riding out his orgasm, stroking Peter’s hair.

The room was filling with their panting and quietening breaths. Elias shimmied down Peter and kissed him, swiping his tongue in his mouth tasting himself.  
Elias removed the collar gently and rubbed Peter’s skin where it had been covered, he bent down to kiss his throat. 

Still on top of Peter, Elias made no effort to move off him, instead he lied across him like a relaxed cat. He brushed a hand through Peter’s hair and cupped his face. A languid smile took over Elias’ features which were usually stoic, his eyes look tired but relaxed. Peter brought a large hand to stoke Elias’ cheek, trailing a finger down his jawline, Elias hummed and pressed into his hand, kissing Peters palm. 

“So about that face-sitting thing” Peter startled Elias out of his bliss and was met with a scowl.

The room was filled with Peter’s hearty chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @h4nds0mejack !


End file.
